Attack on Titan High School Just Burnt Down
by Midnight Crew
Summary: Jumping from one story to the next, the pair are on a new story of the same author. Follow Mikasa through high school while she deals with problems and issues. Actually, follow MC and Spades as they make terrible jokes at the poor spelling, plot, and overall story. Will Spades get a chance to use a Mikasa Su Casa joke?
1. Reiner is Rasin Brand

It was a beautiful day outside, the sky was blue, birds were chirping. The weather was amazing too, it was warm, but there was a nice light breeze to cool everyone off. People were outside, laughing and playing. families were having picnics in the parks, people were walking dogs, friends were at the beach or pool.

In neighborhoods, the small of barbecues was strong and delicious.

It was such a beautiful day- oh who are we kidding? It's _WINTER _for crying out loud!

It's not nice and warm out, it's cold and windy, snow coming down repeatedly causing people to shovel their sidewalks every hour, there was ice everywhere. No one wanted to be outside, _no one_.

So what better way to celebrate this cold day than to have the monkeys drag our two authors through the cold and throw them in the new building for them to review? Yes, the crew had to make a new building after the pair _burned the last one down _after the Super Smash Bro's review.

...

The doors to the building slammed open as Spades and MC were thrown in by a large gorilla wearing a security uniform.

Slowly getting on their knees, MC scowled and glared while Spades rubbed her butt.

"Really? _Really?_" Spades asked growling, "The least you could have done was let me have my hot chocolate!" she had lost her cup of hot chocolate when they were kidnapped, she was lest than pleased by that.

The gorilla made some noise and Spades got a mug of hot chocolate thrown into her face.

"HOT! Hot! Hot! _Hot!" _She screeched standing up, face covered in the scalding liquid, and began running around.

With a sigh, M.C stood up, "Well, this is definitely a normal day," he muttered looking around, his frown deepening, "Seriously, what do you want now?"

He was given an answer by someone-possibly ROM- throwing a rock from the room above at M.C who fell at the blow, a pool of blood forming around his head. There was a note attached to the rock.

Spades, who had recovered from the hot liquid, face red from burns, picked up the note and sat on her friend, "It says we need to review an... M.C! Your blood destroyed the note! I can't read what we're supposed to review!"

She scowled and stood up, dragging M.C to the large plush red seat while she took the green one. When they sat down, another rock was thrown, hitting Spades in the gut.

"Oof!" She coughed, falling forward and clutching her stomach from the blow. After a minute, she took the rock and began to read the note on it. "Okay...we're reading an Attack on Titan story, written by..." The note fell from her hands and the color drained from her entire form.

M.C looked up, face covered in blood but awake, "Who's it by?" he asked.

"Sara."

"Oh shit."

* * *

Hi im Sara

**We _know. _It's a horrible fact but we know.**

adn i wantad to rite a new storey abot the tv shoe caled Ateck On Tywin.

**Oh, if it's just Attack on Tywin then it's okay. So long as it isn't Attack on Titan.**

Lauren shoed me the sho lats Sumer buthan ot tunes ut shes a lesban the hole tim

**Yeah, we know. She kind of revealed how the two of you were dating.**

**You're kind of a bitch. She dumped you because of that.**

so were not frends anemore an i stuped riten the sekwol to Sipra Smosh Bras Mishan Farm Gid becuz she mad me mad bye been a lesban.

**Deal with it *Puts on pair of sunglasses***

The sho is mad in Japen wich is apartenly a difrant contry frum Asia (i lerned that in geomancy clas this yeer)

**Wow, you finally figured that out. **

**Took her long enough.**

so the sho is in Spanash insted of Englush andi

**...**

**...Spanish? Haha, wrong language. **

had to red what everone was saiyan on the botom of the scrane. Its stil a gud sho tho.

**You're going to have to wait a while for it to be in English, if it gets an English Dub.**

Lust thyme teh libruls sad my karaktor Sara was a marisoo

**She wasn't a character, she was a self-insert. **

**She was one of the worst Mary Sue's I've ever seen.**

so this tim the storey is gunna be abot Mekasa frum Atacked On Tampon

**Pfft! Heehehee*Starts laughing like a hyena***

**Oh god...**

insted ofa caretaker i mad up. it taeks plase in steven moths in2 the futute becuz im onely in ate grad no not hi scule but iwill be in soptimber (my brithdau is alos in that munch its suptimer 3).

**No one gives a shit!**

CHAP 1 MEKUSA GOS TO HI SCOL

***Face desk* This was a bad idea...**

It wuz in suptumor and the sumer was ovar

**Technically, September is still Summer. **

at it was Mikosa Anchormans first day in Hi Skewl she wasa frenchman.

**Wow, I didn't know Mikasa was French****.**

He wanked outa her hose and her frend Aron Yaygur was outsid of her

**Who the fuck is Aron Yaygur? Where is Eren?**

"Hi Matilda" Erun sed.

**...**

**...Seriously...? Matilda?**

"Hi Ernie" Mikosa sed.

**Okay Than...I'm going to pretend that these aren't the actual characters now.**

"r u redy 4 hi scool" Aran sid.

"ya" Mekisa sed but relly she was sad. their was a gurl who used to be her bast frend butthan she betrayd her.

**Oh I know where this is going.**

the gurls nam was Aney Lemonharp and shewas a lesban now

**Aaand now the AnnieXArmin, AnnieXEren, AnnieXReiner and AnnieXBert are going to kill you.**

***Ships AnnieXBertholdt* I'm going to killer he- wait...*Also ships AnnieXMikasa* meh...**

or maybee she alwas was and was onelym pratending to be Mekosas frend so she culd have lesbvan sax wither.

**Hey, I don't care. AnnieXMikasa! Yay!**

she was a softmare tho and Mikosa was onely a freeman so they woldnt hav maney clasas tofeter.

**I'm sure that even if Mikasa is a freeman she's going to have classes with Annie.**

"u lok liek ur sad is it becuz of Annoy" Erem sod "dont worey i no she stoped bein ur frend in the sumer befor we wer in ate grad and she wsa a freidman in hyrule

**Hyrule?! What?! What's that doing here?!**

**No! No more Mission from God!**

and no shes goen arond sayen u2 wer lesbans butino ur strate."

**Oh, like you thought you were but aren't?**

"tanks" Miksara sed.

**You don't get tanks.**

**You'll blow up the whole school to protect Eren. So no tanks for you.**

Mikaka new wen she got too hi scol she neded 2 get a bofrend relly fast sothat everone new she wasnt a lesban

**Instead everyone will think your a slut.**

**At least go with Levi. I don't care if he's a teacher in this, if Mikasa isn't with Annie or Sasha, she will be with Levi.**

**Not Eren?**

**She's practically his adopted slash foster sister!**

and Aney was a lyar.

**I don't think people will care. They're too scared of Annie.**

Wen Iran and Macaca

**So a country and Macaca?**

**Don't know what Macaca is.**

got to the hi scol Misaka sawed sum guyz playen feetbal. on guy was tall and blund and has big mussels.

**...Hello Reiner.**

"whos that" Mikara sed.

"tahtrs Reindeer Bronn

**Pfft!**

**Hello, _Reindeer_.**

hes the karterbak of the fotbull teem"

**...Not surprised.**

"i shud dat him then everone wold no im strait" Mekasa sade.

"but hes a senyor and ur a frackman" Arin sed.

**So? I've got a classmate who's engaged to a 25 year old and she's a junior. I don't think Freshman-Senior dating is that big of a deal.**

Mekasa siged and walled towards the scule butt

**Walk to the butt, Mikasa, walk to it.**

hen Rainier was ran win futbal and bamped into Mikosa.

"Sorey" he sad.

**"Watch where you're going."**

"its oak" Mekosa sed. Renner halped her 2 her fett.

"Im Raisin Bran" he saud.

**Pffft!**

**Hello, I didn't know you were cereal.**

"Im Miksara Agumon" Mekosa saed.

**Nope!**

**You are not Agumon! Agumon is cool! And he's a Digimon!**

Butt hat was wen the bull stated rinning and tehy hadto getg 2 clues

**Butt hat was when the bull started ringing and they had to get two clues.**

* * *

**Okay, so we're going to post the first three chapters together as a sort of kickstarter. So here are three chapters.**


	2. Annie is Lemongrabs Neice

Tahks 2 the pepole hwo gav me cujos on the lust chaptar.

**Wonder how long it will take for the flamers to get there.**

Its gud 2 see peopl apreshat me stoyr unsted of peopl who says bad thing abot it lik libruls do.

**I bet they will appear by next chapte.**

CHAP 2: MEKASA GOS 2 V;SDD

**The hell is a V;SDD?**

it was fart peroid

**A period dedicated to farting?**

**I…don't like how that sounds.**

**Neither do I.**

clas end it wa histray clase. Mekasa wnet 2 bak of claskrum ned sats with on off her frends thatwa sin the the clas. It was Armon.

**Arm In**

**Arm Out.**  
"hey gurl" Mufasa sed.

**…..'Girl'…?**

**Heheh….I'm sorry but it sounds like you're calling Armin a GIRL.**

"hey gurl" Armband sed.

**How hard is it for her to spell Armin? It's just Arm + In.**

Agahnim and her twin sistur Kristin wer 2 of Mekadas frends who she meeted in metal skull.

**Wait, Armin and Christa/Krista are SISTERS?! Hahahahahahaha! *Clutches side and rolls on floor laughing***

**They weren't even from the same district. How do you suppose they are family?**

**Hey, this is the girl who called Snake Marth's dad.**

"soit suks taht Anyi iz goin arond saiyan that ima lesban wen imnto buti hav a plaon" Mijasa sed.

**What's your plan? Make her cling to a wall and then slice her fingers off causing her to fall?**  
"wat is it" Armen sed. She leened ovar in her seet to here wat Mikosa was sayen.

**ARMIN IS A GUY! A GIRLY GUY BUT STILL A GUY!**

"im guna dat Renur Brian" Mokasa siad.

**Hahahaha sorry but he likes Christa and Bertholdt. You should try and date Jean instead.**

"the karterbok?" Arman sed "but hes a senyur and were just fapmen."

**Fapmen…pfft.**  
"ino thats wat Eron sed 2 I nede a plane"

**You still don't deserve a plane. **

"wate ill thank uf a idiot" Armun sed. She was a relly smert gurl so Mekisa new shed cum up whti a pine.

**ARMIN A GUY! ARMIN NOT GIRL!**  
"Miss Akormans and Miss Alert u ned to be quite paid atenshun!" the teechur sed.

**Mikasa! You're getting Armin in trouble!**  
"sorey" Mikaza sed.

**You better be or they'll get Levi on your ass. PLEASE tell me he's principle, or Vice Principle! Or even the Home Ec teacher!**

than the teechur start takin abot sum stuf but it proley wasnt impotent.

**It probably is.**

it feelt lik forevur befor the clas was ovar.

**We all know the feeling.**

"i got it" Armen sed " u shud tri ot 4 the cherleders"

"do u thenk im gud enuf?" Mekara sad.

**Nope.**  
"ya me sistra adn me wel try ot 2. and pitra the hed churleater dosnt let lesbans jon the skwad so if she lets u jion then that provs ur not a lesbanm" Arnim sed.

**Wow! Petra is a cheerleader?! A student? I thought she would have been a teacher. **

**I hope she doesn't get Petrafied in front of crowds.**

**…..*Stares at Spades***

**What?! It's been what?! A few months since that episode! I think I can say that joke.**

"thsta a grate idea" i sed.

"ya adn alos Raynars sitar Sacha is a charmander 2 so if u becum on u can mak frends wither and then dat her bruther" Armen sid.

**So. Sasha and Reiner are siblings.**

**And the only way to become friends with him is to become a Charmander. This is good things to know, Reiner fangirls.**

"it wont wurk" Mekosa herd a vois taht she rekonized immaterially. It was Annay Lemongrab!

**Annie! You're related to the Earl?**

**Annie: Your plan is UNACCEPTABLE!**

"ono dont rap me" Armun ranned awey. but Mikusa stud her groud.

**I actually ship AnnieXArmin**

"i no u cant rap me rite no becuz if u do yule be lat 4 secant perot and get a ditenshun" Merkata seid "i jus hav a kwestun"

**There is a thing called quickies.**

"wat is it" Anney sod.

"wy did u pratend 2 be my frend sins we wer litul gurks and than go arond lyan and sayen ima lesban?" Mekopsa sed.

**Who said she was pretending?**

"Becuz im an evul lesban!" Aney sed then she runned don the hellway laffing evully to her naxt clas.

**So. Lesbians are still 'pure evil' in this.**

**I can't wait until she meets the YmirXChrista shippers.**

**She'll probably somehow mistake Ymir for a guy.**  
Mekusa new she had 2 getto her nxat clas 2.

**Yep. This chapter was total boreville.**


	3. SCIENTOLOGY

i desided 2 writ thes chaptar to file spas 2 buldup too tha churleaten triots wich r gunna be in the nex vhspter.

**So….much….red…..**

**Sara REALLY needs to learn how to use SpellCheck or at least learn how to spell. The amount of words spelt wrong is just ridiculous. **

i haev sum stuf planed 2 taht chaptor but i wnat 2 beldup suspants so ull wondar if Mikada welk be a cherledur or nut.

**We know she's both a nut and going to be a cheerleader.**

CHA[ 3 TEH SCIENTOLOGY CALSS

**Scientology class?**

**That like a mix of regular science with added emphasis on Biology?**

Makasas secant perod clas was teh sians clas adn seh was nervus becuz in midul skul she had a siuns teecher who was that comandur guy witha berd who tred 2 shit Arin wen he turd in2 a tyrion the furst tim in teh sho expect he didnt do that in tehs storey becuz its a altranet unevurs abd in thes unavers hes a medal skol sians teechur insted offa miltrary comendor gyu

**I…Can't even come up with a joke. To much is misspelt. **

**Her spelling has actually gotten worse between this story and her Super Smash Bro's one. It's hard to come up with jokes about it when it's hard to make out what she says.**

but he wuz evan wors in thes storey becuz he tred to teech pepol evulushun adn he recantly got marred 2 Micasas mitul skul englash teechur Hadji Zoy who was a gud teecher

**Okay. Teachers HAVE to teach evolution, it's a requirment. And WHAT?! HANJI MARRIED HIM?! THE FUCK?!**

**Have you noticed she's basically altering the personalites of every characters and is using them to mirror her own life? Mikasa is Sara, Annie is Lauren, Hange is Tiffany, I guess that science teacher is Johnson. **

and pritty and desarved beeter. Mikoga was worred that her hi scul scinse teechur wod be liek the comandur guy who isnt a comender hes a mitul skul sianse teecher. She want into teh clas and sitted nex 2 Arin becuz he wuz in teh clas 2.

**I wonder if she ships ErenXMikasa. I don't get why she would ship ReinerXMikasa though. Reiner is revealed to be kind of a douche later. **

"I taked 2 Armen and she cam up witha plane 2 prov that Aney is a lyar. me an Armon and Krita r gunna trey ot 4 been cherledurs" Mekasa sed.

**"Yeah, I don't care. I'm to focused on my insane and savage desire to KILL ALL THE TITANS!"**

"Thats egret idea!" Aron sed!  
"And becuz Petyr doesnt let lesbans in2 cherledur skwad everone wil no im not a lesban!" Mikaza sed.

**I don't think Petra can do that just because of sexuality.**

tehn Aney waked in an seh wuz stel laffing evully frum teh lassed chaptar. Mekasa new they had tihs clas togeter evan tho Aney was a sofmor and Mekasa was an fredmam but not becuz Mekasa was stakling her or anethin becuz tahts a lesgban thin 2 do and Meksasa isnt a lesban.

**You're only allowed to be lesbian when it comes to Sasha. Go MikasaXSasha!**

Aney taked lungert then Miksara 2 get 2 teh clas becuz she probly staped at her looker or watn 2 teh batroom 2 hav lesban sax.

**Oh my God *Face Palm* Annie is cold, Annie is calm, Annie does not do quickies in the middle of school. That would be Sara.**

a minuet latur the bell runned and teh teechur came. he wuz a oled giuy with a whit moosetash adn no hare.  
"helo im Mr Pexus an im ur siens teechur thes yeer" the techur secd "i ned 2 teech u sum thins. frist ofall EVULSHUN IS A LYE! BROCK OBABA IS LYEN 2 U! GOD CRATED THE ERTH SIX THOSAND YERS AGO NUT BILLONS OF YERS AGO!"

***Shoots Mr. Pixis in the face***  
Mekasa was soo hapey she finely got a seans teecher who tolded the trooth.

**Unlike Sara. **  
"But evulshun has to be reel its in Pokmons gaem" a stoodent sed.  
"Pokmans is evul gaem mad by Bark Obema 2 trek pepul in2 beleev evilushan!" Mr Pixies sed.

**POKEMON ISN'T EVEN FROM AMERICA! ARGH! SARA YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET!**

"u cant teech us tihs in siense clas its agenst the law" Aney sed "im guna tell Borak Omaba and hes guna fier u!"

**You go Annie! Woot!**

"nut if i giv u ditenshun Miss Leonfart!" Mr Pixar sed handen Aney a ditenshun. Mekasa was so hapey he wuz a reely grate teechur.

**She's got a horrible teacher.**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Aney sed "and i want 2 be called Ms Lenohart not Miss Leanmart becuz ima lesban femnast!"

**Miss and Ms are basically the SAME. FUCKING. THING.**

"but i wont do that becuz lesbans and femanests r evul and ima Christen who worsheps Jesas adn God!" Mr Pixus sed.

***Shoots Pixis again* You going to deny Annie what she wants?**

he was soch a grate teecher. Mekasa new shed hav a grate tim in siens clas 4 teh furst tim her in lyfe.

**Just wait. The Titans will come and you will be eaten and we will be happy.**


	4. The Surly Karps

I new a librul wuld fine me an try to censore me evantully.

**Took four chapters for the flamers to arrive.**

i well niut stop wratin! aned tahnks 2 teh pepol who gav kupos andd the persian who was so shacked by ho gud my storey wuz tay coldnt speek in ther comet.

**I don't think if was because the story was 'good' as to why they were shocked into silence.**

I alweys wantad 2 be a cherledur butt i wuz nevar gud enuf 2 maek the skwad in reel lif.

**Surprised?**

**Nope. **

lat yeer wen my bruther was in hi scol on teh fetbal teem my famely wud go2 hsi gams and i wud spind teh hole tim wachen teh cherledurs insted ofthe gam.

**And you still deny your sexuality.**

tehy wer so pritty.

**She still denies it.**

i tred ot 4 medol skul skwad but i wasnt gud enuf becuz the persan in charg was MEEN!

**You're the mean one here. You're racist, homophobic, and fucking up religions. **

Mayby ill be gud enuf wen im in hi scul.

**Doubt it.**

Alos Mekasa frum Atok on Tito is rilly gud at jumpemn arond an stuf so shed proly mak a charlatan skwad

**Um. _Everyone _from Attack on Titan is good at 'jumping around and stuff'.**

**If they weren't good at it, they would be dead.**

CHAP 4: THR CHELLEATIN TYRUNTS

**I read that as Chap 4: the Chellington Tyrant... Isn't Chellington a town?**

Aftur allof Mekasas clases skul was ovar and it wux tim 4 teh cherledun truots. Pitra teh hed cherleder was lederin the otter cherledrs becuz teh wer praktisen.

**Sara, the only words you just used that were real words were 'was' 'and' 'it' 'the' and 'otter'. **

"Go Surly Karps!" Teh sed that wuz teh fotbell teems naem at Atek On Titen Hi Skol.

**So, the football teams name is Surly Karps? Seriously? What a bad name.**

**Couldn't you have given it a better name? Like the Survey Corps? Or the Scouts? Scouting Legion?**

Mikosa nad Armen and Kresta and a buncha otter gurls wer tehre 2 tri ot.

**ARMIN. IS. A. DUDE! HE HAS A DICK!**

"ok u muts be teh nude triots" Patre sed

**She is a mutt.**

**And I wouldn't be surprised if she was a nudist. There is very little Sara can do at this point to surprise me.**

"im Perta Rel im teh moats poplar gurl in scule aned teh hed churledur."

**Of _course _the most popular girl in school is the Head Cheerleader.**

**At least she isn't Petrafied in front of crowds.**

**Okay, I'll admit, the Petra jokes are getting old now.**

Pitra wuz so kool! Mekasa wantad 2 bee jus lik her! Than Tepra luked tords sumon in teh grope.

"YOU!" she sad. It wuz Aney!

**Who's Aney?**

"ono!" Mekasa sed.

"U CANT JOAN TEH CHERLEDUN SKWAD UR A LESBAN!" Patra sed.

**Since when can lesbians not be on the squad?**

"But i want 2 joyn teh skwad so ican rap u all!" Aney sed.

**Go ahead, Annie. Rap your little heart out.**

"BUT IDONT WANT BE RAP!" PERTA SED.

**YOU WILL LISTEN TO HER RAP SONGS! And you will _like _it.**

"Tehn ill call Barok Obema and tel him ur bein discrimenat agenst lesbans and u wont be hed cherledur anemore!" Aney getted ot her fone.

**_Sooo _Annie has the president on speed dial.**

**Ugh.**

"Ono!" Putra sed. Mekasa actad quackly she garved Aneys fone frum her and throwed it on teh grond then she steped onit untli it was borken intoo lik a bajillion peaces. Aney runed of cryen.

**I think this counts as vandalism. Destruction of private property.**

**I wonder if we can get Mikasa in jail for this.**

"Tanks u can jone teh skwad" Petrie sed.

**So, she can join the squad for destroying a phone.**

"Yay!" Mikosa sed.

"Gud job!" Armun sed.

"Way 2 goo!" Kresta sed.

Ten tejh fetbal teem shoed up.

"Sup babe" it wuz Pteras bofrend Levy he wuz a senyor on teh fotbel teem butt he wasnt teh karterbak taht was Rinner.

**...**

**...Levy...what are you doing here...You are neither a boy, or from Attack on Titan. Get back to Fairy Tail and Gajeel.**

"This Frishman gurl savd me frum losen my positron as hed cherledur becuz a lesban wuz gunna cal Brock Oboma" Perta saed.

"Cool" Levo sed tehn he sad thaenks 2 Mikosa. Butthan Reener wanked up.

**Okay, Levi would have had more of a reaction than that. **

"Ragnar r u gunna driv me hom aftur practes" Reyners sistur Sashs sed.

"ya" Renur sed.

"can u driv me hom 2" Mekoasa sed.

"Sorey i dont no wer u liv and my sistur lievs at teh sam hose as me" Reindeer sed.

**Obviously she lives in the same house as you.**

"Rienar man thes gurl savde my gurlfrend frum been arested by Barok Omaha u shuld drev her hom" Livey sed.

**Petra wouldn't have been arrested.**

"ok ill driv u hom" Renar sed 2 Mekpsa.

**Their kind of forcing Reiner to do all of this.**

"YAY!" Mekasa sed no she new hed dat her

**Pffft! Okay, so if a guy drives you home that means he'll date you? hahahahaha! Oh God! I've had guys drive me home before, it don't work like that kid. You are just too naïve or stupid. *Rolls on ground laughing***

**To confirm what she said: Just because us guys drive you home, or are forced to like Reiner here, that doesn't mean we wanna date you.**

adn than noone wuld beleev Aney wen she sad Mekasa was a lesban becuz Mikosa isnt a lesban and shed prov taht by haven a bofrend.

**You know, people have heterosexual relationships despite being gay. **


	5. Mikasa is a Merman

**Before we start: we want to thank everyone for the reviews on this and all of our stories.**

**You guys are funny and awesome. Now, lets do the review.**

So Arman is a gut not a gurl?

**Yes, Armin is a _guy!_**

I dident no taht i thot Arimn adn Krosta wert idtentacle twin sitars beecuz tehy lok so muk aliek.

**...I'm pretty sure the show would have _told _you they were sisters! Or even related! They aren't from the same district! They aren't from the same wall! **

**Shows that she doesn't even pay attention to the show! she probably just looked at the pictures, got a little information and made up her own plot line.**

**Would explain why the characters are so out of wack.**

Wel Armen is stil gunna be a gurl in thes storey becuz he tred ot 4 cherleeden adn onely gay guyz do that and been gay is wrong.

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

CHAP 5: THE DRIEV HOOM

**Where Reiner kicks her out of his truck and runs her over.**

Mekosa went ot 2 Rienurs car whit Reoner and hsi sistar Sashay.

***Sashay's into the room* this is stupid.**

**Hehe but if's amusing. **

Teiners car wuz a lamborgeeny.

**What's a lamborgeeny?**

**Is It a Lamborghini?**

It wuz so kool adn stuf it wuz red witch wuz Makasas favoret colar (its mien in reel life 2).

**I like red to. It reminds me of the blood dripping from the faces of people I punch.**

**...My favorite color's blue. **

Runner got in the drivar seet. Sadha taked the frunt seet wich mad Mekoas mad she had 2 getin the back.

**Deal with it.**

**I always get back seat, it sucks.**

**Deal with it.**

Renner turd on the car and started driven ot of the paring lot.

"So ur a fishman" he sed.

**"How'd you find out I was a merman?!"**

**"But, yes. My real name is Ariel."**

"Ya" Mekosa sed.

**She just confirmed she's Ariel.**

"Imma sofmor" Sesha sed "im gunna get a lisans son adn be abel 2 driv meself hom aftar skull."

**Take the written/online test. Wait six months to take the drivers test and get a permit, then a license.**

**At least that's how it works our town. We still have to wait a few months, our six months aren't up yet. M.C still has one month, I have three.**

**One month left...**

"tahts coal" Mikosa sed.

**No, Mikasa. That is not coal.**

"Hay I remamber no ur teh gurl i runned in2 befor scule this mornin" Rinner sed.

"Yes iam" Mekosa sed.

**"You were rude doing that. Why the hell am I driving**

Sudanly ther wuz a rump in the meddle of the strete and Rienar drived ovar it and his car want into teh are and fapped ten times befor landen safley bak on the rode.

**If only a car could hit a bump, flip ten times and actually land safely.**

**The sad truth is, it would have landed on it's back and possibly kill someone if not all in the car.**

"That wuz kool" Mikesa sed. It wux so kool how Rainer wuz suvh a good drivur.

**...that's not good driving, that's reckless insanity.**

"Ino i go thes way all the tim becuz of the ramp inthe rode heer" Ryner sed.

"Tahts cool" Mekasa sed.

**Is that all you know how to say? 'That's cool' isn't going to make him love you.**

"So Mikosa are u excite 4 been a cherleeder" Sashay sed "Iv bene a cherledur sens last yeer its reely fun."

**To all their own. But I wouldn't have seen Sasha as a cheerleader. AND WHERE IS HER BREAD?! She's not eating or munching on anything! I haven't seen her do that at all this story!**

**Well, it's Sashay, not Sasha.**

"Ya i alwes wantad 2 be a chelledar" Makasa sed.

"Uno wat tha cherledars do evary satarday rite" Sacha sed.

**Practice and train.**

"Wut" Mekasa sid.

"Wego 2 teh maul and do shaping!" Sasah said.

**I bet that's what Mikasa already does.**

"taht sonds liek so muk fun!" Mekasa sed.

Sun they reeched Mekosas helth.

**If only they could find her mental health that easily.**

"Ok ill see u 2mor at practes" Sacha sed.

"ya and ill see u" Makasa sed "and u 2 Reynur. Thaks 4 the rid"

**"No problem now get out you crazy bitch."**

"yer welcum" Rainer sed. Tehn Renur drievd awey. Mekosa new that she wuz on steep closar 2 daten him

**You just want to date him to stop rumors. You don't even love him do you.**

**I don't think Sara/Princess America understands what actual love is. She only knows how to hate.**

so that everon wold no she wuz strate and taht Aney wuz lyan abot the 2 of them been lesban luvers befor.

**I think she's just trying to deny that she and Annie were dating.**

**Well, I do sail that ship.**


	6. Domestic Violence

SUHPRIZ! I desided 2 wreit a secant chaptar 2day!

**Yay *Heavy sarcasm***

I hav homwerk too do 4 tomoro but ican jus giv it 2 my parants adn my mom will do it 4 me.

**Your _parents _do your homework?! THE FUCK?!**

**Spoiled, rotten to the core, bitch, and a few dozen other horrible traits about her that makes me hate this author.**

This wuz becuz I had sum insperashun abot whut 2 writ nex adn i prolly wont be able 2 wriet 2 chaptars a day agen.

**Pfft, seriously this is the kind of story you could write three chapters a day at least! It doesn't take much creativity to write something this dumb.**

CHAP 6: VISUTEEN TEH MIDDOL SKULE

**Wait, wasn't Hanji a middle school teacher, married to the character she used to represent Mr. Johnson?**

**I know where this is going.**

Aftar she got hoom Mekosa toled her parants (ther aliv in thes storey)

**Obviously if she isn't with Eren.**

that she wuz leeven agan aned than she left. She waked ovar 2 her midol skol it was in walken distans frum her hose. Midol skule day wuz alredy ovar and allof the stoodents were gon and evan moast of the teechurs wer.

**Does anyone care?**

**Nope**.

But Sara sawed on car

**And you'll go to jail for sawing a car in half.**

and new her favorest teechar frum wen seh was in metal skull

**Metal Skull?**

**Was she in some heavy metal band?**

**Nope, because she thinks 'heavy metal is the devil!'.**

was stell ther. She walk in2 teh skool. ther wuz securety dores at the skul becuz of Barek Oboma haten the secant amendmunt and not wanten pepole 2 brin guns 2 skool

**Because people don't want a kid or teacher to snap and shoot people!**

so Mekasa had 2 wate 4 someon in the orifice 2 let herin. Wen that hapen she walked up 2 teh Englash clasrom of her favoert techar Hanjay Zoy.

_**HANJI! **_**RUN!**

Expect she wuz Hanjey Wileman (I loked up that guyz naem) now she was marred :(

**Isn't nearly as awesome as Hanji Zoe.**

**I wish Levi would marry her already so he could become Levi Zoe...**

"Hi Hanjey" Mekosa wason furst naem bases with her favrit teecher.

"Hi Miksara" Hadji sed "watar u don here"

**"I got kicked out of high school because my intelligence was below that of a seventh grader."**

"I jus cum 2 say hi" Makasa sed,

Then Hajney stated cryen.

**Why?**

**Hanji! Don't cry! Levi would be ashamed of you right now!**

"my husbend beets me evary nite" she sad.

**And Sara is putting in her own evil fantasy. HANJI IS A SOLDIER.**

**Seriously, Hanji could kick her husbands ass.**

"ono" Mekosa sed. Seh new al alon that Mr Wilemon wusnt gud enuf 4 Hajay but thes wes turible.

**I doubt that's what's really happening.**

"and he wants me to vot 4 the demakrat parity!" Hanjoy sed.

**Well, he can't force her to vote.**

"ONO!" Mikesa sed "u ned to call teh polite."

"He has a frend who is a polis ofaser so ifi call the caps his frend will tell him and hell beet me moar"

**Corrupted police?**

**Check.**

Hanjoy sed "u wer rite Mekosa I shudov nevar marreyd him. I stey long aftar skool becuz I dont wanna go hom and be with him."

**You could always fight back.**

**You're a part of the Survey Corps! kick ass!**

"Ther has 2 be sumthin ican do" Mikosa sed.

"No ur jus a stoodant u shudnt get involbed," Haji sed.

**She's right. You'll just make it worse.**

"Ok" Mekasa sed. Evan tho she stil planed on dong sumthbin she didant no wat she cold do.

**You're going to fuck it up.**

She falt so powarless and afred.

"so wut hav u been doen in hi skul" Hanja sed.

**"Ruining lives."**

**"Manipulating guys."**

"im a cherledur now! I maed the skwasd!" Mekosa sed.

"Thats grate!" Hanju sed.

The 2 of tham taked abot stuf untel Mikosa had to leaf and goback hom.

**Maybe she'll get hit by a car and die.**


	7. Trap The Gorrilas

**Well sort of good news? Is it good? But anyways, Spades and I made a twitter account for this account. MCandSpades on Twitter.**

**It was my idea.**

**She has been pestering me this idea since we started the Super Smash Bros review.**

**So, we'll make posts, let you know if we're working on a new review, if we're taking a break, random shit. **

**Whatever really.**

thanx 2 all teh pepole who sad nise thins abot my storey! Im so glade i hav frends.

**Do you really have friends?**

**We're not your friends.**

But i jus ned 2 remand u that thes karectors ar teh carecters in Ataturk on Tinman nut ane1 frum reel lif liek Mekasa isnt Me and Aney isnt Lauren.

**Then why are you having them acting out your life?**

**Bullshit-o-meter is going berserk.**

Im sad becuz Laurens been so meen goen arond sayen we wer lesban luvers wen we wernt

**But you were.**

**Sara, we knew you were dating before Lauren revealed it.**

everone who red my furts storey nos that im not a lesban becuz i sed it all the tim in almos evry chaptar.

**That's why we know your a lesbian, how you denied it, how you talked about how Lauren was drop dead hot.**

**And never stopped talking about it.**

CHAP 7: THA NEZT DAY

The nex day wuz Mekosas secant day in hi scool. in secant perod Mr Pecos gav everon bibals becuz tahts the onely sians book u evar ned.

**Lies.**

***Clings to science text book* Nope! I need this book! Take it from me and I'm going to fail my Chem class. And that would mean NO MORE CHAPTERS FROM ME.**

Aney wuz mad adn wantad a bok with evolushun init butt noone lissened 2 her.

**Ask your parents to transfer school, Annie.**

her onely frends wer sum unpoplar kids noone licked

**Why would someone lick someone anyways?**

**Sara would lick someone.**

wile Mekasa was a cherledur no so she had lotsa poplar frends.

**Cheerleader does not equal popularity.**

**Yeah, there are a few unpopular kids on the squad in our school.**

it surved her rite 4 bean a lesban.

***Grabs Sara***

***Hits Sara with Bat***

if she didant tel everone she wuz a lesban and stade strat she wudof still ben frends with Mikosa

**Not really, Annie would have grown tired of Mikasa's bullshit.**

and prolly woduv ben a poplar churledar 2.

**Annie is too cool to be a cheerleader. **

Butthan shee had 2 be a lesvan and alos tel everon that Mekosa was a lesban 2 that was reely meen off her.

**Sara, you two kissed. you're a lesbian too.**

the next perod was turd peroid it wuz matt class wich wuzant impotent andthan it wuz jim class. the teechur 4 jim clas wuz keth shades and he wuz alos the fotball cooch.

**Oh GOD! Keith! I feel bad for them now.**

Mekasa and Armun and Kresta wer all in teh gurls lockar rome (remembur Armens a gru in thes storey nut anguy)

**She fucked Armin up the most, she changed his gender.**

**Poor Armin!**

, and than sudanly Aney waked in. Allof the gurls in the locakr rom were NAKAD! O NO! ANEY WUD RAP THEM!

**Listen to her rap.**

**If you don't, I'll feed you to a lion.**

"Aney get ota her ur a lesban! And this isant ur jim clas!" Mikosa sed.

**Shut up Mikasa.**

"No i hav a rite 2 us this lockar romo 2" Aney sed.

**Annie is right. You can't make her get out of a locker room.**

"im guna tel the principle theres a lesban in the gurlz looker room" Mekisa sed.

**Who cares?**

**You're a lesbian, and you're in the locker room.**

It wuz jus than wen Principle Urwan Smut wanked in.

**Why is _he _in the locker room?!**

**Erwins a pervert?**

"Aney! ur a lesban!" Principle Smite sed "u shudnt be in a rome fulof nakad gurlz!"

"but ima gurl 2" Anus sed.

**She's got a point.**

"I dont car! if ur a lesban u hav 2 us teh boyz lockar rum becuz than u can trap any gorillas" Principol Smash sed.

**...How is she going to trap gorilla's in a lover room?**

**Nevermind that, seriously?! He's making her use the boys locker room?!**

"but i dont wana do taht" Aney sed.

"than ill suspand u and giv u a datenshun" Prinsaple Sith sid.

**Smith! I always hated you now I hate you even more!**

"NOOOO!" Aney sed. She startad cryen becuz ther wuz nothung she cold do she had too leaf.

***Shush Annie* Shh, Its okay. Just take your Titan form and kill them. They don't have their gear. They can't fight you.**

"Ur the gratest prinsipol evar Principle Smoke" Mekosa sads. she hi fived teh principol and he laft the rome becuz hes a guy and sholdnt be in ther ether.

**WHY WERE YOU THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!**

Than allthe gurls puton there jim close and goted redy 4 jim class. they wer play dogball and Mekosas teem wun the gaem.

**Of course.**

**I hate this story...**


	8. Breakdown

MEKASA AND TEH CHERLEDURS GOTO THA MALL 2 GO SHOPEN

**I wonder, will there be any chapters where they're actually doing cheerleading practice?**

**I don't think Sara even knows what a Cheerleader has to do or how much practice they have to have. The girls at our school have practice every day after school.**

Its a weakened so i dont hav 2 goto skul

**Weekends are great.**

**Though unfortunetly for us, we have to work in the morning until three in the afternoon, then have other stuff until five...**

**Our weekends aren't that different than School days...**

thats gud scole iz wer libruls try to indoctorate u an stuf

**I think the Stupidity Cloud already indoctrinated her.**

and the tel lyes lik evalooshun an otter sutff that jus aint troo.

**Uh, the stuff they teach you is true.**

**At this rate she'll never pass high school.**

CHAP 8 THE SHOPAN MALL

**And I'm out of here.**

**Same. **

_*The two walk out, only to be thrown back inside by the gorilla.*_

Tat sitarday Mekosa and Armun and Cristal and Pitra and Sacha and the otter cherledurs

**Who aren't worthy of names.**

went 2 the maul liek the cherledars doo.

**This chick has watched too much TV. Cheerleaders don't go to the mall in packs. Well some might but that isn't something they have to do.**

Mikosas wasnt rick shewuz onely medal class

**So, Mikasa isn't rich and isn't poor.**

so her parants cold onely aford 2 giv her $500 that weak

**W-*See's Spades* Spades! Don't! Deep Breaths!**

***DEMON MODE ACTIVE***

**500 dollars a _week_?! THE HELL?! **

(is that lessthan enuf? i dont no how muk mony midal clas parants wud giv 2 ther doter eech weak that seems lik a smal amont of monay

**SMALL?! THATS LIKE A LOT OF MONEY FOR A TEEN!**

butt medal class pepole proly ned 2 sav sum 4 ther yuropan vakashuns in the sumer sins it wud coast alota munny 4 pore pepole to spand a moth

***Tick mark forms***

in yurop evry sumer becuz tehy dont one a secant hose ovar ther so tehy hav 2 stey in hotals (i dont no wy they dont jus by a secant hose in yurop but pore pepol ar stuped)

**Poor people...**

**Are stupid...**

***RAGE DEMON MODE ACTIVE***

***HIGHBLOOD RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**YOU. ARE. THE. DUMBEST. PERSON. TO. EVER. LIVE.**

**DIE! OH MY ENKINDLERS I HAVE NEVER MET SUCH A RETARD LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I'VE EVER MET!**

**SO JUST BECAUSE THEY AREN'T RICH THEY ARE DUMB?! YOU ARE A PRIME EXAMPLE OF A SPOILED ROTTEN BITCH! IF THERE REALLY IS A HEAVEN OR HELL OUT THERE I AM CERTAIN YOU'LL BE GOING TO HELL.**

**YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO FUCKING IMPORTANT WHY DON'T YOU JUST**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**AND LEARN SOME RESPECT**

**BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW**

**WHAT IT MEANS TO RESPECT SOMEONE OR TO BE KIND**

*Rant is cut off by sound vanishing, leaving only an enraged Rage Demon Mode and Highblood Rage Mode Spades and M.C screaming*

The screen goes black and a different room with ROM in it shows up on the screen.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the robot apologizes, hands behind back, "But while the two hosts are letting all this rage out of their systems, (they've been holding this much anger in thanks to Sara. But who can blame them for snapping? Enough is Enough,) please enjoy these commercials."

Are you tired of getting so angry and having nothing that could help you destroy the object of your anger? Tired of all rage filled attacks being futile? Well now you no longer have to hold your anger back! With the new Rage Mode Armband, you can enter powered rage modes tailored to your personality that will send the one who angers you cowering in a corner! It's so simple! Just put the armband (Colors may vary) on, and when you reach a certain level of But don't take our word for it! Listen to these happy buyers!

Debra: "I used to have to deal with the Head Producer constantly on my back when M.C and Spades ditched during a review. But now with the Rage Mode Armband, he knows better than to piss me off!

Alejandro: "I, eh, I used to be picked on, a lot, a _lot, _for, uh, constantly forgetting scripts and eh scehdules. But ever since I uh got the RMA, the co-workers piss their pants when I'm mad.

Buy your own Rage Mode Armband today! 

_Tired of having to work long, exhausting, insane, and inhumane hours, without a break? Tired of being kidnapped by a gorilla in the middle of night and forced to work when you're so tired and half asleep already? Well, no longer do you have to fall asleep at work and risk being fired! With ROM's new energy enhancing X-Balls, just take one pill you'll be awake, alert, and fully energized for a full eight hours! _

_Spades: I used to fall asleep during commercial breaks during our reviews, sometimes during a review! But with the X-Ball I don't have to risk that anymore! With the X-Ball I can stay up all night during movie nights or gaming nights!_

_M.C: I am not a morning person. *Someone shouts in the background that he's not an 'anytime during the day' person,* I'm barely awake during morning episodes, I have trouble staying awake during the first three hours of school. But now that I have an X-Ball, I don't have to risk falling asleep anymore. _

_Don't take X-Balls if you have are pregnant, suffering heart problems. Ask your doctor before you take an X-Ball to make sure it is safe for you._

The commercials end and the cameras go back to the stage, where M.C and Spades are in their chairs panting for breath, no longer in Rage or Demon mode. Spades was downing a bottle of water, dozens of empty bottles beside her while M.C was cracking his jaw.

When she noticed the camera, Spades gave a small wave. M.C groaned.

"Oh...we're back on air," He said, his voice was very hoarse from the screaming and yelling. It would be a fair assumption to assume that Spades was in the same boat, "Sorry for that outburst earlier- Hell who am I kidding, I'm not sorry for it. I've already had it with Sara."

Spades put down the now empty bottle and grinned, "Besides, I bet you viewers or readers were waiting for us to just snap like that." Yep. Her voice was just as hoarse as M.C's.

"Well, let's get back to the review..."

"Be prepared for more outbursts in the future!"

* * *

so thed hav 2 sav up eech yeer).

**Not everyone is filthy rich, you fucking idiot.**

Mikesa wuz sade that she didant get alota munny

**500 dollars is still a lot of money! I usually have only 100 dollars on hand at most! And that's from saving portions of my paycheck each month!**

but she understod taht rick pepole desarv mor munny than pore pepole

***Eye twitch***

***Growl rises in throat***

becuz ther smartar and werk hardur adn it wud be soshalizum if her parants wer pade mor.

***Fights back another growl***

At the maul Mekasa new she didant hav alota mony so she coldnt get evrythin she wantad. She wented 2 victora secrete and luked agt the pritty womens in the pictars.

**And are you sure you aren't a lesbian?**

On was weren a bloo drass and an otter was weren sum sexay red lungeray. she askad if they had a red vershun of the bloo drass and they did so Mikosa bot it and alos sum ogf the reed langeray.

***Winces* I...don't understand the reason behind 'sexy lingerie' being used for unsexy time. **

she tehn bot 3 new pares of red hi hels. i dont no ifall that ads up 2 500 dolars

**Dresses at that store usually cost about 90 to 200 dollars sometimes more. One pair of heels could cost up to 100 dollars or more, knowing Sara she wouldn't go for the cheap one. So all in all, that would be about over 500 dollars. In an estimate.**

**Should I be questioning why you know more about prices of things at a store like Victoria Secret?**

**You're not my only female friend. You're just the more tomboyish one.**

**Wait...you mean there are more than just me?**

becuz i usally goto stors with my mom and she jus pay with credat card.

**Not an excuse not to check the prices.**

**Who are these other girls, MC?**

Aftar she and teh otter cherladers wer dun shopan they went 2 teh fod kurt.

**You're broke now, Mikasa, can't buy food now.**

**MC! Don't ignore my question!**

**Oh shut up! Its not important!**

"do tehy hav a chickfela in thes frodo kart" Mekosa sed.

"ya tahts wer we alweys eet in teh mal so taht we can stap teh gayz" Petrol sed.

**Seriously? SERIOUSLY?**

"YAY!" Mekosa sed. So tehy eeted at the foood cort chickfela and everone was happiny.

**Again, Mikasa, you're broke.**

Butt Mekosa didant no taht wen she wented 2 skull on moenday SUMTHIN BAD WUZ GUNNA HAPAN!

**Does she get killed?**

**Please have her be killed.**

Fined ot wat bad then hapans in teh naxt chaptar!

**Well guys, stay tuned for the next episode to find out if Mikasa is killed off.**

(sorey this is shart chaptar im busay 2day becuz my stuped parants r maek me do my on homwerk thes weakand

**Good.**

becuz i got a bad grad on a matt test.

**Oh, I wonder why.**

my partents ar so meen!)

**How is making you do homework mean they're mean? Man to think this girl is like thirteen or fourteen years old!**

**She acts like she's eight!**


	9. Ten Year Olds Are Eligble To Teach

**Guess what.**

**You guys remember our very first commentary? Burning My Immortal To The Ground? Lasted 2 months before being deleted?**

**We found all the chapters.**

**So when we finish this story, or rather catch up to Sara so we can post a new chapter around the same time she posts the same chapter,**

**We'll bring back Burning My Immortal To The Ground**

**We'll probably post a few chapters each day, then when we reach the last chapter we made, we'll start making new ones.**

**I think we only got to like chapter thirty out of fifty.**

**Now onto the review!**

* * *

I ned 2 repet miself that nun of tha pepol in thes storey r basd on reel people

**We will never believe that.**

they ar teh charactors frum Atik on Taten.

**Uh no they aren't. The characters never acted this way.**

CHAP 9: A BED THEN HAPUNS

**A Bed Then Happens.**

**Is she going to die on her bed in a totally non-climatic way?**

**I hope so.**

It wuz munday and Mekasa wented 2 her sians clas lik usuel butt sumthin wuz difrant this tim. the rome wuz all drak.

**Obviously she's too early. The teacher isn't there yet. I've come to class before where the lights aren't on.**

"Wuts goen on" Mekasa sed.

"Idont no" Arin seed.

**Teacher hasn't arrived yet. Power outage.**

Butthan Aney sarted laffin.

"ull no sun enuf!" she sid.

**Is it really that big of a deal if the lights are off?**

**Nope.**

"ono sumthin bad mus be hapen if Aney is lafin liek that" Mekasa sed.

**"That's just my normal laugh though."**

"Ino butt wat coldit bee" Aran sed.

**I honestly don't know if Aran is Eren or Armin.**

**He's the son of Eren and Armin.**

"Gud moarnen clas" Mekosa herd a voes frum behide the teechurs desk... but it wuzent Mr Pixars vois!

**The fired the idiot?**

**Finally!**

Than the lites cum on adn it wuzant Mr Pezus it wuz ASK KETCHUP FRUM POAKMON!

**...Ash...Ketchup...**

**There wasn't an Ash Ketchup in Pokémon, there was an Ash Ketchum.**

"Wut hapaned 2 Mr Pixos" Makasa sed.

"Barak Obema maed Prinsipol Smeth fiar him aned hiur me insted" Ahs Catcham sed.

**Sara does know that Ash is like ten, right?**

**Obviously not.**

Mekasa new that Aney had sumthin 2 do with thes.

**It's like Timmy's dad, always blaming the Dinkleberg! Mikasa blames Annie for everything.**

"no im gunna be teech abot evolushun adn how Gods not reel" Ach sed. Thes wuz gunna be bad now!

**Get over it. It's Science. **

_**SCIENCE.**_

"Evuloshun is a lye! God crated the erth in sex days

**Sooooo...Sex Days huh.**

and restad on teh sevanth (bye the way im opload thes on Sondey so u shud hav gon 2 churk!)

**Both of us _work _on Sundays. You know, a job.**

**Something you'll never be able to get because no one in their right mind would hire you.**

" Mekosa sed.

"Ya shes rite!" Eran sed.

**Eren, shut up or do I have to get Levi.**

"Shutap!" Ahs sed "Bark Oboma doesnt alow Kristinity in scools!

**That, is not true.**

**The bullshit-oh-meter broke so I can't tell you how much bullshit that is.**

if u talek abot God agen ill sand u 2 prinsipol orifice with a datenshun!"

Taht wuz so unfare!

**Not completely, I mean I would give Mikasa detention just for breathing at this point.**

"U cant do that!" Mekosa sed.

"Ya u cant!" Eron sed.

"THATS IT! MS AKARMAN ADN MR YAGOR 2 TEH PRINSIPOL OFACE!" sAh Katchum sed "AND IF U DO THES AGEN 2MORO ILL GET PICACHOO 2 KILL U WITH LITNEEN!"

**Don't. Bring. Pikachu. Into. This.**

**If you wanna kill someone with lightning, get Laxus. **

Mekosa and Aren had no chois they wented 2 the principle ofas. Prinsapol Smash wuz behide his desk looken sade.

**Who's Principle Smash again?**

"Did Mr Kachum send u2 her" the principle sed.

"ya" Mekosa sed.

**"Detention, both weekends, eight A.M to three P.M. No arguments."**

"Im sorey. Barak Obema maed me fiar Mr Pikus and hiar Mr Checksum. He sed hed do a droan strek on my hose if i didant"

**I...don't even want to try and translate that.**

**"He said he'd do a drain streak on my hose if I didn't."**

"ono!" Mekosa sed. She new this wuz horable. She had anotter teechur who wod try 2 shov evalushun don her throt jus liek in medal skool!

**Get.**

**The**

**Fuck**

**over**

**it.**


	10. Burnt Toast and Rasin Bran

**Little fun announcement: Check out our story- soon to be stories- on Fictionpress. The account is 'TheMidnightCr3w' right now we only have a silly story but I'll be adding a new one when I finish it today or tomorrow.**

Sorey its so lat 4 updat i had stufs todo toady.

**We all have stuff to do today.**

**I have a Psychology research paper to do. MC has cookies to make.**

CHAP 10: HOMECUMEN IS CUMON

**You know, our homecoming is just a football game. No dance.**

**Our team completely annihilated the other team. 47 to 9**

It wuz a few weaks latur adn it was almos homecuman.

**Arrived rather quickly**

Mekasa new she had 2 get a dat or eels pepole will thank shes a lesban.

**Not really.**

**I've never gone to a dance with a date. People don't think I'm a lesbian.**

**That's because half of the student body thinks we're dating. **

**Yeah...going to the Valentines Dance together as friends since neither of us had dates probably didn't help that at all.**

She wented 2 Reynars lokar.

**It took me far to long to translate that.**

"Arent u goen to aks me 2 homcumen" she sed.

**Wow, that is a surefire way to make sure the guy _never _asks her. **

**Okay, I'm losing respect and pride in being a female thanks to this.**

"Ono!" Riner sed "I didnt no u wantad me to ask u I alredy ask otter gurl."

**Please don't let the 'other' girl be Christa. Ymir will go crazy. **

That made Mekasa so made. Renner wuz suc a jurk!

**...How does asking out a girl make him a jerk?**

How cold he do that 2 her?

**I still fail to see how he's in the wrong here.**

She nude how she cold get bak at hem and get a dat. She wented to the lockar of Renurs beast frend Burter.

**Well, they _are _beast friends. All you who read the Manga know what I'm talking about.**

"Hi Burntoast" she sad.

**Burntoast.**

**Reiner is Raisin Bran. Bertholdt is Burnt Toast.**

**They are the Breakfast Duo.**

"Hi Mokasa" Bartart sed.

"Do u haev a dat 4 hoamcuman yet" Mekosa sed.

"No" Bretoly sed.

**Ask Annie.**

**Seriously! You already sort of like her don't you?!**

"Than wy dont u ash me" Mekosa sid.

"Ok" Bartok sed.

***Groans and slams head against desk***

So Mekosa had a dat 2 humecumen. She desided 2 goto Aneys lokar and rube it in her fase.

**And Sara doesn't believe she- I mean Mikasa...who am I kidding I mean Sara.**

**Get to the point.**

***Flips Spades the finger* So she doesn't see herself as a bitch despite doing this.**

"Haha I hav a homcuman dat so now everone will no im not a lesban!" she sad.

"Butt im stell gunna say ur a lesban!" Aney sed "becuz im evul andn stuf"

**And because there is a thing called being in the closet. Having a boyfriend doesn't change that.**

"U get a datenshun 4 not bean a lesban" Mekosa turd arond and saw Ask Catcum and he gav her a ditenshun.

**And this is reason for detention why?**

**Sara would have given Annie a detention for being a lesbian.**

**True.**

"Mr Kethum watter u dong her" Mekasa sed.

"I came 2 giv u a datenshun and giv Ane her papar on evalooshun" Ahs Katchum sed.

**If Annie got an A.**

**Then she probably did deserve it.**

Mekosa runned of cryan it wuz so unfare taht Asj Letchum wuz her teechur and ther was nothung she cold do abot it! Butat leest homecoman wuz cumen sun.

**Because a football game and dance makes everything better! **

***Sarcasm Mode***

**I...actually missed this. Weird huh.**

**It is. But it's good to have it back.**


	11. The Author is Obsessed With Chickfila

A few tims in my firts storey I had parts of the storey that taked plas ovar moar then on chaptar.

**Yeah. We remember.**

**The Home Depot Saga...*Shudders***

Homcomin iz on of the moast impotent parts of hi scool

**No, it's not.**

**It's just a football game and a dance for some schools.**

**The most important part of school would be Semester Test (Most important educational part that everyone hates but its important) and actually graduating High School. **

**Then again this is just matter of opinion.**

so im gunna giv it at lest 2 parts butt im not sur how maney ill hav.

**There might be more.**

**Oh God.**

**I find it funny, Sara is writing about high school despite never having been to high school. She's relying on Media and Tv here.**

Alos i wuz looken at Laurens fasbok evan tho im not her frend on fasebook anemore

**So she was being a creeper.**

and aparentlee shes gota new gurlfrend frum Pensolvanea (her naem is a secrete i no it but im not gunna tel u for an impotent resin).

**Yet you're going to whine and complain about her having a girlfriend.**

**I'm happy for Lauren. **

Aftar doen mor instagnation

**By investigation you mean being a creepy stalker.**

**Isn't that what Sara is in general?**

i fonded ot that they meated becuz Laurens sistar Leslie nos Laurens new gurlfrends sistar in collage.

**That's nice, their sisters brought them together.**

Lauren and her gurlfrend ar gunna meat each otter 4 valetins day thes weakend wichis a longar weakend then numel becuz of precedents day. This is reely bad an discussing.

**That's your opinion Sara.**

**And your opinion is wrong.**

**Love is love**

**So get the fuck over it already.**

CHAP 11: HUMECUMAN PAERT 1 B4 THE DANS

**Before the Dans**

**Before an army of Dan's killed us all.**

The hoamcuman dans wuz a sitarday. tat friday wuz the gam and Mekosa wuz a cherledar atit.

**So you can be a cheerleader without going to any practices. Wow.**

The fotball teem wun in fac they wer undefetad sofar that yeer.

**So was our team.**

Teh cherladers new that Pteras polisee of not letin lesbans on the skwad was part of wat help tham get God on ther sid an win gaems.

**Yeah, don't thank the Coach or how much hard work the players put into practice.**

**Nope, their hard work and effort accounts for nothing because of the Cheerleaders.**

Tha nat dey wuz the dans. Alof the rick an poplar stoodents pade 4 lenos to red 2 the dans.

**Yeah, okay.**

Furst they all meeted at Petyrs hose. Pitra was ther weht her bofrend Levy.

**ITS LEVI! FOUR LETTERS! OH MY ENKINDLERS!**

Rynur wuz also ther with his dat,

**The least you could was give his date a name.**

and he brot his sistar Sacha and her dat Jeen.

**Okay, Sasha is with JEAN?**

**Wouldn't it have made more sense to pair her up with Connie?!**

Kresta wuz with her dat whowas the shavd hed guy whos naem i dont remamber,

**Oh my Enkindlers! Connie would have been better to give to Sasha! If you were going to give Krista a male to date it would have been better with Jean or Reiner since they both went 'a goddess' at her! Oh my Enkindlers this is just- wow!**

and Armens dat wuz Arin (remamber Aremuns a gurl in thes so it isnt gay)

**Yeah, I can't say anything bad about Armin and Eren going to gether other than that Armin is a guy and it's Eren not Arin.**

and therwas a buncha otter pepole 2. Mekasa mad sur she clined titely 2 Burntoats

**MC, I can't stop laughing...Burntoast...hehe...**

arm too mak Reynur reely jelos.

**WHY would he be jealous?!**

Mekasa was wering a red drass witha low nacklien and she covared it with glittar 2 maek it pritter.

**...So...Did you rub it all over Edward to get all those glitters?**

Burtolf gived her a big flower

**With a big bee in it.**

and she putted it in her hare. That wud maek Rinner vary jelus.

**HOW?! Has Reiner shown any sign of liking her other than as a friend? Has he shown any sign of even seeing her as a friend?! **

Furts they had 2 taek pictars.

**This is sounding more like prom now.**

**...She is probably going to make a Prom chapter.**

Allof the coples taked pictars togeter then allof the gurls taked on pictar and allof the guyz taked on pictar. Wen allof the pictars wer dun it wuz tim 2 go eet. They had resarved the antire chickfela restrant 4 ther grope becuz ther wer alota tham.

**Can I say she is way to obsessed with this place? Doesn't she eat anywhere else? And isn't that a fast food place? I've never been to one and I don't want to go to a Chickfila or however the fuck you spell it.**

Chickfela maed alota munny frum them too fite the gay agenda.

**So much hate. So few words to express with.**

Everthin wuz goen grate Mekosa new Rynur was reely jelus adn she gotted to eet at her favrit restrant.

**We know its your favorite and how is Reiner jealous?! WE HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING TO GIVE US THAT FEELING OTHER THAN MIKASAS DELUSIONS.**

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

If Chckifela was sucses at fite and ther wer nomore homasexals

**SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. I'm am so sick and tired of hearing this crap from you! You just go on derailments to rant about how much you hate homosexuality and Oh my God! Can you at least keep it focused on what little of a plot you have in this pathetic excuse of a story instead of spending half of the chapter bitching and whining about sexuality!?**

then noone wold be tryen to tune Mekasa in2 a lesban and noone wold ackus her of been on alreedy becuz ther woldnt be any lesbans.

**And that isn't true.**

Than they gotted bak 2 ther limes 2 ried to the scule for the dans itsalf. Wen they gotted to the scule Beral halped Mekpsa ot of the lemo and they waked 2 the dore. Butthan Ahs Keshum and sum guy with spikey hare wer insid.

**Spiky hair? Wow, details. How many spiky haired guys are there in anime?**

**A. Lot.**

"Watar u done her" Mikosa sed.

**"I work here, teachers have to chaperone dances." **

"Hello Ms Akirmen" Ass sed "thes is my bofrend Garey Ock. Were the chaparons 4 this dans."

**Oh, so Ash and Gary are together. **

**So many fangirls would squeal in delight if it wasn't in this story.**

Than Ask and Garay stated maken ot. It wuz discussing and everone throwed up.

**Wow, if everyone threw up, the dance is ruined.**

"U cant do that! Im guna tel Principle Smeth and hell fiar u!" Burolf sed.

**Yes they can do that. Get over it.**

"Ha! Christens hav no powar in thes scule aneymor" Gari Oka sed

**They didn't have any power in the first place! The school system is secular! Meaning separated from religion! Meaning you can't bitch and complain because what happens in school goes against your religion!**

"the prinsipol cant do anething or eels Barak Oboma will nuek his hose with boms frum a droan plaen!"

**Yeah, Obama can't do that. I don't think this idiot knows what a nuke does or how widespread the damage is.**

**Bet Sara doesn't know where the only Nuclear Bombs were dropped.**

And ther wuz evan moor! Behide the grope of poplar stoodents Aney came with anutter gurl.

**And cue Laurens girlfriend.**

"Helo Mekosa" she sad "thes is my new gurlfrend. Her nam is Kaety and she frum Penisvania."

**So called it. Seriously, you're really making it obvious that Mikasa is you and Annie is Lauren. I mean come on girlfriend from the same state as Lauren?**

**Sara is just making herself look more pathetic with each chapter.**

Ono! Thes was hoarble.

**Not really.**

How will this dans go?

**Its already ruined by all the vomit on the floor.**

Fined ot next chaptar!

**Ugh. Another chapter.**

**five more to go.**


	12. One Destruction

**Hey guys, those of you reading my Face the Strange story; I will be uploading several chapters later today, hopefully. That is all.**

Soret i didant updaet yesturday i had wrothers bloke.

**How do you get writers block on something like this? It takes like zero imagination. All it takes is your homophobia and stupidity.**

Hears the secant partof the dans.

**So you split Dan in half. How cruel.**

CHAP 12: HOENNCOUPON PRAT 2 THE DANES

**Danes, How mane Great Danes are there?**

Despit all the hoarble thins tha hapan Mekosa was stil exciet 4 dans.

**Didn't they cover the floor with vomit because Mikasa arrived?**

**If that happened in real life the dance would have been ruined.**

Bartalf gived the tikats 2 Ahs

**Okay, I'm pretty sure she's mistaking Homecoming for Prom. Unless some schools you have to actually buy a ticket for homecoming dance.**

and than tehy wented 2 the dans. Mekosa new she had to ignar Aney and her gurfren butit wuz so rung!

**Just get over your bout of jealousy Mikasa.**

**Annie never liked you in the first place so meh. Go back to obsessing over Eren.**

Gurls shodlnt dat otter gurls!

**Can you just shut up about it already?**

Mekosa wishad that her formor bast frend wasant a lesban so that they cold stil be frends

**Seriously why would Annie want to be friends with you? She's too cool for a homophobic bitch like you.**

but it wuz ron that Aney wuz goen arond and lyen saying that Mikosa wuz a lesban wen she wuz strate.

**So you say.**

**You dated, you kissed, you're a lesbian Mikasa.**

Mekasa cold nut stop thanken abot how hoarble it wuz that Aney brot anutter gurl to the dans.

**Apparantly. I mean you've been ranting about this for a good segment of this chapter.**

alos her leest favrit teechur wuz tha shrapnelone abd he wuz on of the gayz 2 and brote his bofrned.

**Ash is ten years old. I really doubt he's allowed to teach let alone have a boyfriend.**

The hole dans wuz goen to be rune

**All because Mikasa couldn't shut up about her homophobic ideals.**

and she coldnt evan thank abot tryen to maek Rinnur jelos.

**Again, _why the fuck would he be jealous?!_**

Ther wuz noting that cold fex this... or so she thot.

**Oh Enkindlers, what now?**

Sudanly, the curtans on the staeg nerby polled apert and it wuz 1 DESTRUCTION!

**One Destruction? That sounds like a neat band.**

Tehy stated playen "u dont no ur botanical" an than they palyed "beast sun elcor"

**Oh! I get it!**

**One Destruction makes parodies of One Direction songs! 'Beast Sun Elcor', 'You Don't Know You're Botanical'. **

**I kind of want to listen to One Destruction now.**

and then they plated "lick will urine".

**Okay...that is a...interesting song title.**

**'Lick Will Urine'**

Mekasa wondared how sum famos musekans cum at her hi scule buttthan the prinsipol walkad up 2 her.

**"I love One Destruction because they make fun of One Direction."**

"I feeled bad taht I had 2 fiar Mr Texas and hiar Mr Katcham and let the gayz cum 2 hoamcomen. so ihad 2 do sumthin too mak it up to my Christen stoodants" Prinsipol Smeth sed "soi called On Distraction and pade them 2 cum to this dans"

**Does he only care about the 'Christian Students' what about the other students? Like the Jewish student or the students of any other religion like Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism?**

**Christianity isn't the only religion out there. But I guess Sara thinks that it is.**

"thats coal" Mekasa sed. It stel wuldov ben niser if Ass Ketchup wuzant her teecher and gay pepole wernt at the dans,

**GET**

**THE**

**FUCK**

**OVER**

**IT!**

but she knew that wuz Barka Abomas falt not Principle Smuts.

**Oh my God I just...I have never wanted to kill someone as badly as I do now.**

Mekasa new she had 2 focas on maken Renur jelos insted of on teh gayz at the dans.

**She's basically using Bertholdt to make his best friend jealous. COME ON BERT! GO TITAN! CRUSH KILL DESTROY**

**SWAG!**

It wuz impotent 2 dat the kartorbak so that evryon new she wuzant a lesban

**Sara is a complete idiot.**

an Aney wuz a lion.

**Well her last name is _Leon_hardt. I think that means 'Lion Heart'? Correct me if I'm wrong?**

**Annie would make a fucking awesome lion.**

She clened so titely to Bristols arm that she mite of ben cutan of sircolashun.

**I feel bad for the giant.**

It wuzant lung b4 Radar walled up.

"hey Burter cani dans weth Mekosa" he sad.

"ok" sed Birtolf.

**Burnt Toast knows that Reiner will always come back to him that's why he's not worried.**

Mekasa fenally gotted wat she wantad! Rynur led her 2 the centaur of the flor.

**There is a centaur on the dance floor.**

**He's busting out some pretty awesome dance moves.**

On Draculashan

**On Draculashan?**

**A band about Dracula? Cool.**

stated playan "litol thins" and tha spitlite shinned on Mekasa an Rynar dansen.

**Obviously because she's the most important person in the world.**

**Won't be surprised if she's crowned Homecoming Queen. Which isn't how it would be done since there wasn't a vote.**

Mekasa loked ovar at Aney, who was clergy vary jelos that Mekosa had a bofrend so she wold goto hevan insted of been a lesban.

**Yeah, I don't think Mikasa is going to Heaven for this.**

**She's the spawn of Satan in this story, God will have to be on crack to let her in.**

Alos she wantad 2 rap Mekasa butt she coldnt do that wile Mekasa was dansen with anguy.

**That's easy, go on stage and rap your little lion heart out.**

Mekasa alos loked at the gurl Rynur came 2 dans with and she loked jelos 2. It wuz grate! Everythin wuz fix!

**Yeah, you're a total homewrecking bitch. Congrats.**


	13. Raisin Bran has Brains

Sum moar stuf haapsn afftar the dans.

**Obviously.**

**I would be concerned if nothing happened after the dance and they just stood their doing nothing for the rest of their lives.**

Hapey valatins day!

**Bleh! All mushy gushy romantic shit. **

**You like all this romantic shit, no matter how much you deny it.**

**No I don't!**

**Guess what? MC is a secret romant- *M.C slaps hand over her mouth cutting off what she was going to say***

**SILENCE INFIDEL!**

Thes is the day to remamber that God maid mirage

**The Maid of Mirage.**

**The new God Tier.**

betwen on man and on women and not the gays.

**Wow, she even twisted a holiday about love into homophobicness. **

Im reely upsat that Lauren is gonna go celibate the holeday with anuter gurl.

**You jelly?**

I cant beleev that jus a yeer iago me and Lauren selabrat Valentens day togeter (not as lesban luvers despit wat Lauren sez).

**Hey, we figured that you two were dating because of you, not Lauren. She just confirmed our theories.**

Im reely mad so thes mite be a relyl shot chaptar.

**You're really mad? I'm pissed at having to read this stuff!**

**This chapter is kind of long compared to the others, but than again it's mostly dialogue.**

CHAP 13: HOMSCUPO PART 3 RITE AFTAR THE DNAS

**The Rite of the DNA's; After The Splicing. **

It wuz a few owars liter an the dans was ovar. Mekosa walkad up 2 Reynar.

**How hard is it to spell Reiner?**

"So r we bofrend an gurlfren no" she sad.

**Yeah no.**

"No that wuz jus on dans. I men ur a frishman an ima senyor" Rynar sed.

**GO REINER!**

"BUT IMA CHAIRPEELER!" mIKOSA SED.

**She peels chairs for a living! How much more 'hard core' can you get?**

"Thats not enuf im sorey i cant dat u" Reindeer sed

**And Reiner is proving that he has brains.**

"i men wutif Aney is rite an ur a lesban"

**He continues to prove he is intelligent. Yay!**

"IM NOT A LESBAN" Miksara sed.

**Suuure.**

"U hav 2 prov that b4 ill dat u" Renar sed.

"Butt i ned 2 dat u to prov im nota lesban!" Mekosa sed.

**No. No you don't.**

She wuz reely angry. Aney was ruan her life and now evan Renner thot she was a lesban.

**Hey, swap schools, no one will know you if you go to a new school. Go move into a fandom everyone hates and no one cares if you destroy. Leave Attack on Titan alone.**

She runned outa the scule and bamped into Arin.

**Eren**

**Or Armin?**

"Wats goen on Mekosa" he sad.

"Rynar wont dat me becuz Aney is saiyan

**Annie is not a saiyan. **

**Annie is a Super Saiyan.**

ima lesban" Mikosa sed.

"Thats turible" Erin sed "and if u dont hav a bofrend moar pepole wil thank ur a lesban!"

**Not really.**

"Ino! I wish ther was a solooshan 4 thes problam" Mekasa sed.

"Ino u shud dat me!" Arin sed.

**And the ErenXMikasa fans rejoice. **

"No Aney will jus say ur covaren 4 me" Mekasa sed "I ned 2 dat a reely impotent guy."

**And the Eren fans and ErenXMikasa fans are ready to kill Sara.**

**Eren isn't important? He's the friggin main character of SNK!**

"Ok" Eran sed "well ined 2 leev the cooch wants uys 2 be at fotbell practase eerily in the mornan."

**You're on the football team?**

"Ur on the fotbal teem" Mekosa sed.

**That's actually a good plan.**

Lets hav lesban sax 2 celebrian!" Aney sed. Than Aney and Kitty stated haven sax rite otside the skool!

**Ew!**

**PDA! PDA! EXTREME PDA!**

Mekosa and Aran throed up and runned awey. How wode they stop Aneys evul plane!

**Uh, move to a new school.**


	14. Erwin gets Fired

Im relly sad 2dya nut jus becuzs of Lauren butt

**I bet you are.**

**I bet your sad because Lauren has a better butt than you.**

becuz on off my favret moovys is Joono (becuz its abot ho bad abarshan iz)

**It was about abortion? I thought it was about a pregnant teen.**

**Same.**

an I jus leern Elan Paeg is a lesban

**She's a lesbian? Well, cool for her.**

so I cant wach that moovy anemore becuz she prolly put sublemonoil massages init 2 tune me into a lesban.

**And Sara's stupidity continues to amaze me.**

CHAP 14: TEH NEX SKOOL DAU

On Moondae

**MoonDa**

**Day of the Moon**

Mekosa wented 2 skul agen liek usal butt she new to be afred becuz Aney had Fotoshap

**Lots of people have Photoshop. **

and she cold do anething to maek faek lesban pictars of Mekosa. An she sed she wod putt the pictars up in skewl! It wuz so hoarable!

**Move to a new school. **

**I did that, solved many problems**

Mekasa wented in2 the scool billding an sawed that pictars of her doen lesban stuf wer everwere! Sudanly Pitra walk up.

"Mekosa u no if ur a lesban u cant be a cherledur" she sad.

**You also can't be a cheerleader if you don't go to practice.**

"BUTT IM NOT A LESBAN THES PICTARS AR FAK FRUM FOTOSHAP!"

"Ok ill giv u the benafet of gout butt iv gotted my aye on u" Petyr walk awey.

**She's got her eye on you Mikasa.**

**Better not fuck up.**

**But we know you will.**

Prinsipol Smeth sawed Aney putin up the pictars of Mekasa.

"Miss Lenohart u cant put thes expliset pictars up on scule gronds" he sed.

**...Can you?**

**...I don't even know. **

"YES WE CAN!" Mikesa tuned arond and saw someon eels puten up the pictars. It wuz BORAK OBABA!

**Sorry to see you again, Obama.**

(See wut I did weht the "ys we cam" joak? Pritty funey huh)

**That joke was pretty shitty.**

"Mr Presadent watar u doen hear" Prinsipol Smeth sed.

**"I'm here because I can be."**

**"Deal with it."**

"Aney caled me an toiled me 2 cum 2 the scule and putup thes pictars.

**Wow, you take orders from Annie now?**

**I have no problem with that.**

As u no I want 2 tune everone in Amerca gay sothat Christenity will be destroy,

**Oh my God...Sara's stupidity still amazes me.**

and if i put thes pictars that say Mekasa is a lesban she mite tune in2 a lesban foreal!" Borat Osama sed, "an alos I want 2 tel u ur fiar!"

**I approve.**

"Wat?" Prinsipol Smuth sed.

"I hiard a nu principle 4 thes skool" Barak Obema sed.

**I also approve despite you not having the authority to do so. **

Sudanly Nala Dork walled iup (hes the guy from the bad guy paert of the miltry in Atek on Titon. I hed 2 lokup his naem so ill sav u the treble bye puten who he iz hear)

**Nala Dork? Who the fuck?**

**Nile Dok? He's not the bad guy. At **

"YES MWAHAHA" Aney sed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Principle Smosh sed. But Urwang Smut wasnt prinsipol anemone so he had 2 leev.

**Run and escape, Erwin.**

**Go fight the titans and get your arm back.**

"Ono" Mekasa sed.

"butt theres moar" Barak Obema sed "im alos gunna giv a spech 2nite were ill say ur a lesban.

**And people should care why?**

**It's not like they know Mikasa she's not that important to the rest of the world.**

And thong the librul medya will spred it allover. An than everone in the wurld wil thank ur a lesban! Ur famely, ur frends, ur churrhc, Rynar, evan ON DORECSHUN!

**The fuck is Dorecshun? **

Everone will thenk ur a lesban!"

"I ned 2 stap u!" Mekasa sed.

**You're a high schooler. Have fun trying to overthrow a government.**

"U CANT STAP ME IM EVUL!" Than Barak Osbama runned ot the scule laffing evully.

**But you're not evil. *Face palm***

Will Mekasa stap Oboba frum saiyan shes a lesban on nashunal talevizun? Fined ot naxt tim!

**Quit acting like this is some TV show.**

**Screw this. I'm going to go watch Aliens VS Predators *Walks away***


	15. That's Seriously the Schools Name?

Hi its presadents day

**I'm surprised you aren't saying anything fucked up about this day.**

I desided 2 relees this chaptar 2day becuz its moar fiten.

***Reads ahead* Just because it involves a fucked up version of politicians and it's presidents day?**

Sorey I didant updat yestarday.

**No one gives a shit.**

CHAP 15: MAKASA STUPS OBEMA

**And fails epicly.**

Tat nite Mekasa wented 2 the wite hose 2 step Epona frum telan everonme seh wuz a lesban,

**Because I guess she lives in Washington D.C?**

**I don't think she does.**

becuz she was not a lesban.

**Bullshit! I call bullshit.**

She didant go in2 the frant dore becuz thats ewer the gards prolly wod be.

**Guards are at the front, back, side, and roof doors.**

**Is there a roof door?**

**Do I look like I know?**

She loked 4 the rome were Obuma wold giv speck. She founded it and went 2 widow. Bark Obema was given speec rite than!

**And now everyone will know Mikasa is a psychopath.**

"My fillow Amerkans. I haev a impotent anoncement abot a gurl who goes 2 Atek on Titen Hi Scule. Hre nam is Miksara Octagon..."

**Attack on Titan is the name of the freaking high school?! The fuck!?**

**Welp, it's Miksara Octagon, obviously not Mikasa Ackerman. So Mikasa has nothing to fear.**

"STOOP!" Matilda sed.

**When did Matilda get here?**

"Its u!" Oboka sed "gards kil her!"

**Because Guards will kill a high schooler.**

**In this story, yes.**

Sudanly the secrete servas tred 2 kell Mekasa, butt she was a asen so she noed marital arfs an stuf.

**Yeah, racial stereotypes, and Mikasa is only half Japanese. **

she beeted up the gards.

**Doubt it.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oboma sed.

"Now u wiell be defeet!" Mekasa sed.

**You do know you're on live TV and everyone knows you're a freaking psychopath now right?**

"U cant defeet me Mekasa! I wil halp Aney spred lyes abot u!" Obqma sed. He puled ot his red litsabur (if u didant reed my otter storey than I ned 2 tel u Oboma is a seth lard)

**You know what, I know this is the last official chapter, but screw this. *Takes gun and shoots self in head***

**...Lucky bitch.**

Lukily Mekasa was asain so she wuz relly gud at karat and she fotted Oboma and defet him.

**Just because you're from a country in Asia doesn't mean your a black belt you freaking retard.**

***Wakes up* wait...did you just... *Stares in awe***

**She made me break a big rule, I hate calling people that but in her case I think it's justified. **

**Also, aren't you dead?**

**Oh, yeah, *Collapses on ground***

"Ono!" Obaka sed. Than Mekasa piked up Oboma and throwed him in a nerby jale sell.

**Like that will work.**

"Now Met Romnay is presadant!" she sad. And Mutt Rambo came.

**Um, he can't, he's not the Vice President, that would be Joe Biden who's the new president.**

"Mekasa is like a bajilon pervent strate!" he sad. And than the speak was ovar and the noos pepol laft. Than Mekosa lefted 2.

**But she is also a zillion percent psychotic bitch who deserves to die.**

Sorey this wuz a reely short chaptar. I ackshully stil hav riters blok an stuf butt i had 2 put a chaptar her becuz i didant do on yestursday and its presadents day.

**Don't use writers block for your excuse **

**Welp at least she isn't using the 'dyslexic' lie like so many others.**


	16. The End is Here RUN NOW

"Hey everyone!" Spades greeted cheerfully as she skipped along the stage, waving at the nonexistent crowd in front of her, the bullet wound from her suicide in the last chapter was gone and not even a trace of blood remained, "Welcome to the final chapter of Attack on Titan High School!"

M.C walked onto the stage, shoulders hunched as he shoved is hands in his pockets, "Technically last chapter was the last, this chapter was actually written by Laruen."

There was a pause before Spades picked up where he left off.

"That's right, Lauren hacked into Saras computer, apparently it was quite easy, and wrote a chapter," she said and laughed, "Since then, Sara hasn't updated so unless she updates again we wont be updating this story,"

There was another pause before M.C spoke up again, "So, we're going to shut up and show you Laurens Chapter. It's pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself," he said and smirked a little before the two hosts backed up into their seats and a screen came down.

* * *

Soray i didant updayt sans moendey... Ugh. I can't continue spelling like that. Hi, everyone! This is Lauren. My friend Becky (you might remember her from all the fat jokes Sara made about her in the first story) found this when she was online a few days ago, and it took me about ten seconds to figure out Sara's password. I thought about just deleting this (and everything else on this account), but then I remembered all the people who get enjoyment from reading and mocking Sara's stories. I instead decided to follow the example from the people who got access to the author's accounts in other pieces of awful fanfiction, like My Immortal and Naruto: Veangance Revalations (did I misspell that correctly?), and make my own ending.

Chapter 16: Yes You Are, Sara

After somehow breaking into the White House despite being an ordinary high schooler with none of the skills she had in Attack on Titan, Mikasa left the White House completely oblivious to the fact that President Barack Obama was easily let out of his jail cell and the clearly deranged Mitt Romney was lead away to wherever he's living now. The President immediately returned to his actual presidential duties rather than attempting to run a single high school and making speeches about the sexual orientations of teenagers, and he decided he probably shouldn't have eaten those brownies that Biden made.

On her walk back home (I'm not exactly sure how far away Mikasa supposedly lives from the White House in this story's universe, but since she's stated to be a high school freshman there's no way she has a driver's license, so it has to be within walking distance), she decided to walk by Annie's house while covering her face with her hand because she honestly thought that Annie was stupid enough to not realize that it was her.

"Mikasa? Are you some kind of stalker?" Annie said, even though she already knew the answer to that.

"No im jus Christopher Walken back 2 my hose!111!" Mikasa said.

"The road I live on has no outlet. There is literally no way this could be on your way," Annie said.

"Well ur a evul lesban!11!" Mikasa said.

"Um... we've been over this. We dated. We kissed. You're a lesbian, too, Mikasa. Deal with it," Annie said.

"No imnot!" Mikasa said "Ur a evul lyar tryen 2 tune me into a lesban so u kan mak me ur evul luver!"

"Honestly, Mikasa, I don't even care anymore. When we were together, you always kept talking about how what we were doing was 'wrong' and that you were praying to God to 'cure' us. I didn't like feeling like it was wrong to be happy. Also, you're a crazy bitch. You wimping out of coming out was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. Hopefully, you'll grow up someday and find true love with some other girl. But I doubt it. With Katy, I finally have someone who loves being in love with me, and I love being in love with her. I have my happiness, and I don't care if you hate that. The only thing I want from you is to stop stalking me all the time. Stop the creepy messages on Facebook. Just leave me alone!" Annie said.

"Wah ur so meen!" Mikasa said. She ran off.

Suddenly, Armin woke up. The Survey Corps was on a mission deep in Titan country, and they were resting for the night in an alcove too small for the Titans to get in.

"Uh... Eren," he said, "I just had a weird dream."

"Were there Titans in it? Did I kill the dream-Titans?" Eren said.

"No, but Mikasa was crazy, and I was a girl, and a ten-year-old was teaching science to us, and..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten Joe Biden's brownies, Armin," Mikasa said.

Suddenly, in Number One Observatory Circle (I have to admit, I had to look up where the Vice President lives), Vice President Joe Biden woke up.

"Jill!" he said "I had a dream that some characters from one of those Japanese cartoons didn't like my brownies."

"Go back to sleep, Joe," Jill Biden said.

* * *

The screen came back up and the sound of clapping echoed in the room.

"That was her chapter," M.C announced and smiled, "Like I said, pretty awesome right?"

Spades stretched and gave the camera a thumbs up, "Thank you for sticking with us, after this like we promised, we'll be bringing back Burning My Immortal To the Ground, but until then, read our other stories: Face the Strange must Burn and Burn for Forgiveness."

Both of them smiled, waved, and made a mad dash out of the theater, running like Hell itself was at their heels.


End file.
